1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positive airway pressure [PAP] devices, such as continuous positive airway pressure [CPAP] devices, and more particularly a method for attenuating the noise released therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that applying a CPAP device to a patient may prevent upper airway occlusion during sleep. CPAP devices have become the apparatus of choice for the treatment of chronic sleep apnea, chronic pulmonary obstruction and snoring. Many CPAP machines are readily available in the marketplace.
A typical CPAP system generally includes a bedside generator comprising, a blower unit powered by an electric motor. The blower unit, the motor, and associated controls are usually encased together within the bedside generator. A delivery tube, usually a flexible plastic tube having a proximal end and a distal end, is used to deliver pressurized air or other gasses to the patient. The proximal end of the delivery tube is connected to the bedside generator and the distal end of the delivery tube is fitted to the face of a patient. The patient interface may include features that allow the patient interface to be affixed to the patient and maintain a proper orientation with respect to the patient.
Bedside CPAP machines are typically large and heavy. They are usually plugged into a wall outlet for power or have a large external battery. The size, weight, and power constraints can interfere with patients' ability and willingness to use the machine. For example, these constraints can make it difficult to utilize the CPAP apparatus in areas away from their bedside or while traveling. Additionally, these constraints can also prohibit patients from moving freely during sleep, thereby inducing further discomfort.
Furthermore, typical CPAP devices are relatively loud and can interfere with a patient's sleep or the sleep of other people nearby. In a typical CPAP device, sound may be propagated from various locations and actions of the device, such as the flow of air the flow of air into and out of the device or the operation of the motor and fan. Because the apparatus is used mainly in a bedroom or other place having a low ambient noise level to facilitate sleep, it is important that the blower operates quietly so as not to disturb the patient or others in close proximity while they sleep.
A need therefore exists for PAP devices with size, weight, and sound characteristics that provide improved usability for patients.